Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 5
"Rookies" is the 6th issue and 5th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. '''Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Static / Virgil Hawkins * Blue Beetle / Jaimie Reyes (flashback and main story) ** Scarab * Firestorm / Jason Rusch ** Professor Martin Stein Supporting Characters * Knights of Rao ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchel Davis ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Royal Guard Patrol *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance * Shazam ** Billy Batson * Ted Kord (first appearance) Villains * Doctor Sivana (first appearance) * Reach ** Unnamed Reach Soldiers Other Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Superman (mentioned only) * Knights of Rao ** Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter (picture only) ** Skeets (picture only) * Ronnie Raymond (poster picture only) (as Firestorm in poster picture) Premise Before the Knights of Rao were introduced to the people of Argo and Kandor by the Blue Lantern Corps, Static, Gear and Catgirl, the last three members recruited by Terra, trained to prove themselves ready to help expose and humiliate tyrants. At the same time, Jaimie Reyes was found by Batman and Black Canary bonded with the fugitive Reach Scarab while Jason Rusch was chosen to become Professor Martin Stein's new partner as Firestorm and, under the two heroes’ mentorship, trained to become the new Blue Beetle following his old mentors and heroes Ted Kord and Ronnie Raymond. Plot It starts with Jason Rusch in a S.T.A.R. Labs facility having become Professor Martin Stein's new merging partner as the superhero Firestorm. As Jason practices his new abilities under Batman and Black Canary's instructions, he properly thinks about the things Ronnie Raymond previously accomplished as the first Firestorm before his death''Lost Girl'' while vowing to do what it takes to become just like him... no matter what it will cost him. Meanwhile, Static, Gear and Catgirl, who joined Terra's team after the end of the gangwar between the Royal Flush Gang and Ebon's crew of Bang Babies''Shock and Awe, train under the instructions of the King and Queen of the Royal Guard Patrol. Each of the three is trained alongside a partner; Static trains alongside the Emerald, Gear trains alongside Galaxor and Catgirl trains alongside Black Owl. In Metropolis, Jaimie Reyes is attending to a field trip in Kord Enterprises. He gets separated from the group and sneaks into a lab he is attracted to. Just then, Jaimie finds out a unbelievable secret about who the company's CEO Ted Kord once was: the retired superhero Blue Beetle, who fought against the Reach threat for years alongside Booster Gold. Jaimie vows to keep this secret before leaving the lab. Unknown to him, a mysterious creature sneaks into his schoolbag as he leaves the area. Shortly after finishing their training, Static, Gear and Catgirl have for themselves one mission: to infiltrate a science facility held by Doctor Sivana and retrieve a file containing more information about the World's Tyrants and their weaknesses. They succeed and, right when Sivana emerges, they escape as they expose his ongoing plans to Shazam, who bursts in to defeat him and bring him to jail. Meanwhile, Jaimie is about to return home from school until he senses something in his back and finds out what it is: a Blue Beetle scarab had attached to him and it envelopes him into a cybernetic body suit with incredible capabilities. Jaimie is surprisingly approached by Kord, who then tells him that the Scarab has chosen him to be the next Blue Beetle. Though initially not confident about this fate, Jaimie is then given purpose by Kord, who voices his faith in him and words about what the first Firestorm would do. Jaimie and Kord then meet Batman and Black Canary and, after training with the two and teaming up with Rusch in a battle against a pack of Reach soldiers who emerged to retrieve the fugitive Scarab, Jaimie accepts his fate and career as the new Blue Beetle. Just then, they meet Shazam, who is also accepted as a member of the League. Just then, the group is alerted of more Reach forces incoming and they set out to regroup with the others. Static, Gear and Catgirl return to the headquarters just as Terra and the young heroes with her return from the parallel dimension they traveled throughJustice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom'' and congratulate the trio for their success and training. The group is informed that Superman and the Blue Lantern Corps are about to restore Argo and Kandor in the new planet which was discovered in the Solar System. Just then, Terra voices her suggestion of introducing the team to the twin cities' people... as the Knights of Rao.Enter the Knights Notes References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends